


it was glowing orange

by orphan_account



Series: the colours of yamakage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Boys Being Chaotic, Colours, Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kids, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, During Canon, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Miwa - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kurahara Kakeru - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Miwa, Mentioned Kurahara Kakeru, Mentioned Okukawa Minako, Miwa and Kakeru are Tobio’s siblings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rambling, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Restaurants, Short & Sweet, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Shy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shyness, Soft Boys, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Yamaguchi Tadashi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Volley Boys, Yamaguchi has little siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Orange.The colour on the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club's jerseys.Orange.The colour of Hinata's hair.The colour of that juicy, citrus fruit that shared the same name as the colour.The colour that is so bright, it can catch anyone's eye.Orange.The colour of happiness.The colour of determination.The colour of warmth.The colour of strength.Orange.The colour reflected in both their eyes by the flickering lights in the family restaurant as they tenderly interlaced their fingers under the table.this sucks im sorry
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Series: the colours of yamakage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	it was glowing orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi before you read this, know that some things in this story won’t be understood unless you read the first one in this series! You might want to read that one first to understand... 🥺

. . . . .

_Faster, faster!_ Tobio yelled at the clock in his mind. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was so close, so close! Just twenty minutes more. _When did time ever move this slow, goddammit?_

His heart nervously stuttered in his chest and his legs were dying to carry him to the gym where he was meeting Yamaguchi. For their date.

Tobio had a far-away look in his eyes as he thought about what they might do on their date tonight.

"Kageyama-kun, pay attention! This is not the time to doze off!" The teacher snapped at him harshly.

"Hai," he replied, his face betrayed no emotion.

The teacher shook her head and continued on with the lesson and Tobio continued to daydream about the kind, freckled boy.

When he thought of Yamaguchi, one of the colours that came to mind was orange. It's a little weird that the colour orange doesn't remind him of Hinata, but among Yamaguchi's soft, comforting greens and yellows, there was bright, burning, orange determination and strength.

_Orange._

_The colour on the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club's jerseys._

_Orange._

_The colour of happiness_.

_The colour of determination._

_The colour of warmth._

_The colour of strength._

Those were all things that reminded him of Yamaguchi, among many others.

His face flushed as he remembered how Yamaguchi's hands felt cupping his face, how the large hands cradled his round face perfectly, how his lips felt while they were pressed softly against Tobio's soft cheek. Tobio wondered what they would feel like if they were to kiss his lips.. _. No, Tobio, too soon!_ He thought.

Tobio accidentally half-assed writing his notes because his thoughts were occupied by Yamaguchi. He really tried to take good notes though, he needed to pass to keep playing volleyball, after all.

Finally, _finally_ , it was the end of the day. As soon as the bell rang, Tobio fled from his classroom as fast as he could. He didn't even think Hinata could catch him at this speed.

He sprinted to the gym to meet Yamaguchi and came to the realization that Yamaguchi probably was walking to the gym, like a normal, civilized human being, so he would take a little longer to come. Tobio also realized that he had no idea what to do on a date. He sat down, back rested on the wall of the gym.

_I hope Yamaguchi knows what he wants to do because I don't... I just wanna spend time with him,_ Tobio thought.

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice Yamaguchi walking up to him until he sat down beside him.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun! What-cha thinking about?" Yamaguchi smiled.

Tobio flushed, "U-Um... nothing much!," then he took a breath and continued honestly, "Yamaguchi, what do you... um... want to do tonight?"

"Hmm, I was thinking I could take you to this restaurant... it's a family restaurant near my house, then after that, i-if it's okay with you parents, I mean... maybe you could sleep over? Wanna do that?" Yamaguchi answered. His face was tinged pink.

"Yeah, that sounds good... except will we go to my house so I can pick up some clothes and my toothbrush and stuff?" Tobio asked.

"We can do that, but we also have some extra toothbrushes at my house and you can borrow some of my clothes if you want? Also, probably you should ask your parents before we make plans..."

"Oh, that's okay, they live in Tokyo for work and they never visit home, just call to check in with me, so they don't really care what I do as long as it's safe and legal," Tobio answered.

"Wait- they live in Tokyo? They don't live with you?"

"No, they moved out during my second year of middle school when they got a job offer there. They didn't want to take me with them because schools there are too expensive."

"It must get lonely... My house is open to you whenever you want, or need some company!" Yamaguchi was so supportive.

Tobio blushes brightly, "Really? Th-thi-thank you so mi-much."

"I-it's not a problem, Kageyama-kun! So you do want to stay over? Do you want to drop by your house or is it fine to just come to mine if it gets late?"

"That's okay, we can just go to your house after dinner, it's more convenient that way," Tobio said.

"I agree. So, why don't we get going before it gets too late!"

The two boys walked side by side down the sunlit sidewalk. They talked about each of their days at school at first, but after that, they walked in a comfortable silence for most of the time. From time to time, Yamaguchi would point out random things he saw along the way.

They stopped by the Yamaguchi household to drop off their bags. Yamaguchi's parents were at work, but he had texted them to let them know that he was going to have a friend sleeping over and that they would have dinner elsewhere. They replied with a ' _Sounds good, you two have fun :)_ '.

The boys walked another two blocks and made it to the restaurant. There was a sign hanging above the door, swinging back and forth in the wind. ' _Okukawa Cooking_ ' it said.

Yamaguchi gently pushed the door and it swung open. The entryway was dimly lit, as were the lights in the rooms. They both took off their shoes and placed them in the designated area. A woman rushed over to greet them.

"Hello, Minako-nee-san!" Yamaguchi said.

"Hi, Tadashi-chan! Who is this here with you?" The lady- Minako-san -said, gesturing at Tobio.

"Oh, this is my... um... teammate and uh... friend, Kageyama Tobio," Yamaguchi said, not sure what to refer to Tobio as.

"Nice to meet you," Tobio said, bowing politely.

"You as well, Tobio. My name is Okukawa Minako. Follow me!" She said cheerily.

She looked over at Yamaguchi, smirked, and did a weird thing with her eyebrows that was probably meant to be suggestive, but just made her look like a weirdo. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his face flushed.

She led them to a booth-like, Western-style table setting and they sat down. Okukawa-san left them with the menus and walked back into the kitchen.

"Yamaguchi, do you know Okukawa-san well?"

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me. I always come here when I need help with any studying, Minako-san is very smart."

Tobio nodded, not knowing how to keep a conversation going. Then, he awkwardly said, "Yamaguchi, umm- you need help too sometimes?"

"Of course, I told you before, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Asking for help when you need it is important when you are doing schoolwork!" Yamaguchi smiled.

"Oh," Tobio replied, nodding.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your family," Yamaguchi said awkwardly with a flushed face, having read on the internet at lunchtime about what to talk about on your first date with someone.

Tobio flushed, then nodded, "Okay, but after, you tell me about yours too, ‘kay?"

Yachi had told him about what to talk about on a first date and said that it was a good idea to talk about their families. Yamaguchi had beat him to it. Damn.

"Alright!"

"So... umm my mother is Kageyama Aoi and my father's name is Kageyama Daisuke, oh and I have a big sister named Miwa, and a big brother named Kakeru," Kageyama said, "What about your family?"

"Oh! My dad is Yamaguchi Satoshi, my mom's name is Yamaguchi Azumi, and I have two younger siblings- they're twins- named Takane and Takiyo... Oh, actually they'll be home tonight, I forgot. That is okay right?"

"Of course," Tobio said. He always liked children, and surprisingly, unlike animals, they liked him too.

Since he didn't have a lot of company from family, he always appreciated a home environment with many people in it, not that he'd let anyone know about that. Especially not Hinata, that dumbass would pester him about it.

"Ah- what do your parents do, Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asked shyly, not sure if it was the right thing to say. He didn't have a good relationship with words.

"Umm, mom's a doctor and dad works at an appliance company," Yamaguchi answered, "How about yours?"

"Oh, my father is a professional swimmer, so he travels a lot, and my mother works at this daycare on Tokyo. She used to play basketball though..."

"That's cool, your family likes sports, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess most of them do," Tobio said, "What do your siblings like to do?"

Yamaguchi thought for a second before starting to reply, but was cut off as Okukawa-san arrived, waiting to take their orders. They both already knew what they wanted, so they politely told Okukawa-san and thanked her before she left to tell the kitchen. 

"Takane likes playing video games and learning to code on her computer and Takiyo likes to dance," Yamaguchi smiled, "What about yours?"

"Miwa-nee doesn't like sports anymore. She used to play volleyball, but now she is a hairdresser. Kakeru-nii likes running. I think he ran in this big race recently with his track team. My siblings and I aren't really close though," Tobio said. He really looked up to his older siblings.

"Oh, wow that's cool. Are they all in Tokyo?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yeah, both my siblings are in university now," Tobio said.

Soon, their food arrived and they ate mostly in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but when they had occasional conversations, Yamaguchi was mostly the one talking because he was used to doing that from being friends with Tsukishima. 

When they were almost done their food, Yamaguchi asked, "Hey, K-kageyama-kun- umm, w-would you be interested in, m-maybe being my boyf-friend? I know it's probably too soon to ask and we have to get to know each other more, and we should go on a couple more dates before that, but just like, maybe-"

Tobio cut him off, "M-mhm, yeah. We should get to know each other more, but I really like you," he said shyly. He interlaced their fingers under the table, under the dim, orange lights. 

_Orange._

_The colour on the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club's jerseys._

_Orange._

_The colour of Hinata's hair._

_The colour of that juicy, citrus fruit._

_The colour that is so bright, it can catch anyone's eye._

_Orange._

_The colour of happiness._

_The colour of determination._

_The colour of warmth._

_The colour of strength._

_Orange._

_The colour reflected in both their eyes by_ _the flickering lights in the family restaurant as they tenderly interlaced their fingers under the table._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! i hope it wasn't too bad...
> 
> \- tobioufish <3


End file.
